Food
: You might be looking for Drinks. One of the main features of HarvestCraft. Food is divided into several subcategories. These are most of the foods based on Harvest Craft. Top Tier Food* is marked as dark orange. Vegetables Fruit Meat Raw Cooked Tofu Raw Cooked Fish & Seafood Raw Cooked Breads Sandwiches Burgers Jelly Sandwiches Miscellaneous Bread Products Meals Breakfast Donuts Italian Mexican Chicken Duck Pork/Sausage Beef Fish/Seafood Vegetable Lamb Dinner Pies Combo-meal/Large Meal Top Tier Food Soups Salads Side Dishes Beans Potatoes Vegetable * Baked Beets * Baked Turnips * Braised Onions * Broccoli n Dip * Chili Poppers * Coleslaw * Corn on the Cob * Creamed Corn * Curry Rice * Fried Onions * Glazed Carrots * Grilled Asparagus * Grilled Eggplant * Grilled Mushroom * Herb Butter Parsnips * Honey Glazed Carrots * Marinated Cucumbers * Oven Roasted Cauliflower * Peas and Celery * Pickles * Pickled Beets * Pickled Onions * Roasted Root Veggie Medley * Sesame Ball * Spicy Greens * Steamed Peas * Steamed Spinach * Stuffed Eggplant * Stuffed Mushrooms * Stuffed Pepper * Summer Squash with Radish * Sweet Pickle Miscellaneous Sides * Apple Sauce * Cranberry Sauce * Gherkin * Hushpuppies * Mango Chutney * Paneer * Yorkshire Pudding Pastries Cakes * Classic Cake * Carrot Cake * Cheesecake * Cherry Cheesecake * Pumpkin Cheesecake * Chocolate Sprinkles Cake * Holiday Cake * Pineapple Upsidedown Cake * Red Velvet Cake * Jaffa * Lamington * Pavlova Pies * Apple Pie * Blueberry Pie * Cherry Pie * Key Lime Pie * Meat Pie * Mince Pie * Patreon Pie (lol) * Pecan Pie * Raspberry Pie * Shepherds Pie * Spinach Pie * Strawberry Pie * Sweet Potato Pie * Gooseberry Pie * Lemon Meringue Cobblers * Peach Cobbler * Fruit Crumble * Blackberry Cobbler Miscellaneous * Apple Fritter * Baklava * Biscuit * Blueberry Muffin * Custard * Poached Pear * Pumpkin Muffin * Pumpkin Oat Scones * Raspberry Trifle * Gingered Rhubarb Tart * Zeppole Desserts * Apple Sauce * Candied Lemon * Candied Sweet Potatoes * Caramel Apple * Cinnamon Roll * Gingerbread * Jam Roll Ice Cream * Ice Cream * Chocolate Ice Cream * Mocha Ice Cream * Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Grid Caramel Ice Cream * Strawberry Ice Cream * Banana Split * Caramel Ice Cream * Cherry Ice Cream * Neapolitan Ice Cream * Pistachio Ice Cream * Spumoni Ice Cream * Vanilla Ice Cream Donuts * Cinnamon Sugar Donut * Donut * Chocolate Donut * Powdered Donut * Frosted Donut * Jelly Donut Bars * Cherry Coconut Bar * Chocolate Bar * Cranberry Bar * Fig Bar * Honeycomb Chocolate Bar * Lemon Bar * Snickers Bar * Tim Tam * Brownie Candy * Candied Ginger * Candied Lemon * Candied Sweet Potatoes * Candied Walnuts * Caramel * Caramel Apple * Jelly Beans * Gummy Bears * Maple Candied Bacon * Peppermint * Pralines * Marshmallows * Taffy Chocolate * Cherry Coconut Bar * Chocolate Bacon * Chocolate Caramel Fudge * Chocolate Bar * Chocolate Cherry * Chocolate Strawberry * Honeycomb Chocolate Bar * Snickers Bar * Tim Tam * Chili Chocolate * Chocolate Roll Cookies * Cookie * Chaos Cookie * Cream Cookie * Creeper Cookie * Ginger Snaps * Lavender Shortbread * Peanut Butter Cookies * Raisin Cookies Miscellaneous Desserts * Baklava * Custard * Manjuu * Marshmallow * Poached Pear * Raspberry Trifle * Sesame Snaps * Mochi * Jam Roll * Marzipan Yogurts * Apple Yogurt * Apricot Yogurt * Banana Yogurt * Blackberry Yogurt * Blueberry Yogurt * Coconut Yogurt * Cherry Yogurt * Chocolate Yogurt * Fig Yogurt * Grape Yogurt * Grapefruit Yogurt * Kiwi Yogurt * Lemon Yogurt * Lime Yogurt * Melon Yogurt * Orange Yogurt * Papaya Yogurt * Peach Yogurt * Pear Yogurt * Persimmon Yogurt * Pineapple Yogurt * Plain Yogurt * Plum Yogurt * Pomegranate Yogurt * Pumpkin Yogurt * Raspberry Yogurt * Starfruit Yogurt * Strawberry Yogurt * Vanilla Yogurt Snacks Chips * Hot Wings * Popcorn * Rice Cake * Chili Poppers * Soft Pretzel * Soft Pretzel with mustard * Jelly Beans * Cheese * Bacon Wrapped Dates * Battered Sausage * Broccoli n Dip * Celery and Peanut Butter * Chocolate Bacon * Epic Bacon * Fish Sticks * Fried Onions * Fried Pecan Okra * Fries * Grilled Mushroom * Grilled Skewer * Guacamole * Hushpuppies * Marshmallows * Nachoes * Nutella * Okra Chips * Pickled Beets * Pickled Onions * Pickles * Raisins * Rice Cake * Roasted Chestnut * Roasted Pumpkin Seeds * Salted Sunflower Seeds * Shrimp Pork Okra Hushpuppies * Stuffed Eggplant * Sweet Pickle * Toasted Coconut * Toasted Sesame Seeds * Trail Mix * Vegemite on Toast * Veggie Strips * Zombie Jerky * Zucchini Fries * Coconut Cream Category:Food Category:Smoothie